


Bruises

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, implied shidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: I love the way your skin bruises, the purple-green petals of a beautiful flower as they flourish on your skin. Each is a mark of where you’ll let me touch, each inch of this perfect being I own, every centimeter that I have to myself. Sure, you may speak to others, but no one can do to you what I can, no one can see you the way I do, no one but me. I keep that delectable treat all to myself. Know that when I bite; it’s a sign you’re mine, when I scratch; it’s how I tag my property, when you bleed; it’s proof I’ve done my job. Don’t cry sweetheart, it’s for your own good.





	1. Chapter 1

               “Don’t cry sweetheart, it’s for your own good.” Lotor quietly soothed, rubbing some sort of alien ointment on Pidge’s wounds. Pidge quietly cried into her pillow on her small bed. Lotor had proposed a political marriage to the Paladins months ago. In reality, he didn’t care about the alliance, he just wanted the intelligent paladin he thought belonged to him. Pidge, of course, convinced the other Paladins to agree for the safety of the universe.

               The first few months of their marriage were just fine. Lotor gave her the space she needed to adjust to her new life. He found ways to make boosters seats for Galran chairs that weren’t demeaning for her. He let her play with Galran tech to keep her occupied.

               Then suddenly he became possessive after Matt jokingly said he always hoped Pidge would marry Shiro. Everyone but Lotor brushed it off. Shiro caught Lotor glaring at him more than a few times. Lotor physically started putting himself between Pidge and her friends. He started to be more physical with his affections. A caress here, a kiss there. The entire time he made sure everyone else stayed at a distance.

               Now she was littered with scratches down her back, bites and hickie’s along her thighs and neck, bruises on her arms, legs, and hips, and a few marks from his nails digging into her arms when dragging her from a situation he didn’t like.

               He finally finished with the ointment. Pidge was sure it was bad for her, because the way it burned her body, but whenever she brought it up Lotor would insist that’s what it was supposed to do to help heal you. He began wrapping the various wound’s with gauze, before dressing her.

               “What would you like to wear today?” He asked, not that it really mattered, he already had a few outfits in mind.

               “Green.” She mumbled. Lotor smiled and pulled out a dark green dress with a turtleneck and long sleeves. It ended about Pidge’s knee, but her legs were covered by black leggings. He was very gentle about dressing her in it, making sure not to mess with the wrappings around her arms and legs too much.

               “We should probably cut your hair again before it gets too long.” Lotor said reaching for a pair of scissors. He tried imitating her original short haircut, but his always did come out neater than it originally did. Gentle brushes of cold metal onto Pidge’s skin kept her complaints silent. The gentle sound of snipping filled her ears. Lotor brushed the loose strands off her. “I love you.”

               “I love you too.” She was on autopilot, simply saying what she thought he wanted to hear.

               “You’re mine, sweetheart.” A pause, Pidge took a deep breath.

               “I know.” Her voice cracked.


	2. Marks

_Smack_

              Pidge sobbed as Lotor hit her. She was being forced to sit in his throne.

              “I’m sorry…” She whimpered.

              “Repeat what you just said.” Lotor ordered.

              “Please don’t make me.”

              _Smack_

              He glared down at her.

              “I told you to repeat yourself!”

              “I hate you.” Pidge sobbed out.

              _SMACK_

“Is that what you say to your husband?”

              “No!”

              “What do we say?”

              “I love you!” Pidge’s voice cracked, and she prepared herself for another harsh hit.

              “I love you too.” Lotor grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. He ran a thumb over her red cheeks. “Oh my stars, that’s going to leave a mark.”

              “I liked being marked by my husband…” Lies left her mouth, but it made Lotor smile, which meant he wasn’t going to hit her.

              “Good response.” Lotor pulled her back by her hair for better leverage to kiss her, finally breaking to leave hickeys on her neck. “You look so pretty when you hold my mark.” Pidge smiled nervously. “What do we say to complements?”

              “Thank you.” Lotor hummed and kissed her once more.

              “And my empire thought you couldn’t be tamed.” He left a pause for her.

              “Only by you.”

              “You know exactly what to say, my love.” Lotor picked her up off the throne and signaled her to sit beside him. She knew what he really wanted.

              Pidge sat on his lap laying her head on his chest, intertwining her fingers with his.

              “You don’t have to sit there.” Lies.

              “I want to.” More lies. Lotor hummed happy and ran a clawed finger through her hair. Pidge listened to the conversations he had with his people. Should she miss a cue to do something she’d be punished.

              “Sire, your wife is defective.” Pidge glanced at the Galra claiming something was wrong with her. She could feel Lotor’s claws extend into her skin.

              “How do you figure?”

              “Well, she has yet to provide you with a child.” Pidge felt the urge to vomit at the idea of giving Lotor a child.

              “Let me prove that there is nothing to worry about.” Lotor signaled Pidge to stand up.

              “Lotor?” Pidge’s voice was shaking, she didn’t know what he was going to do. She was scared.

 

 

              Lotor gently laid Pidge’s used and bruised body in her bed. She wanted to cry into her pillow. Never had she been show ashamed.

              “I should have someone go collect your clothes shouldn’t I?” Lotor mocked sliding his hand up one of her naked legs. He went back to his room and grabbed a pill bottle. “Swallow.”

              “What is it?”

              “Something to increase the chance of pregnancy. I can’t have a Empress who can’t have children.”

              “If I can’t?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer.

              “Simple, I’ll have to give you to the druids to fix that.”

              She wanted to die, she truly wanted to die.

              “Do we have to have a baby? We could adopt?” She tried suggesting.

              _Smack!_

“You don’t want my child?” Lotor asked. Pidge was shaking. He raised his hand again. “Answer me!”

              “Yes!” A pause. “Yes I want your child!” Lotor put his hand down.

              “Explain your previous actions.” She took a second to collect herself.

              “I’m w-worried my body isn’t strong enough to hold a baby, especially yours since you know… I’m so small and your so big and tall…” She sat up and leaned on him, hoping to seduce him. “And handsome.”

              “I’m sure you’ll be fine, worse comes to worse we remove the child and put them in a tube for the remainder of the pregnancy.”

              “Please Lotor don’t make me have a baby.” Pidge pleaded climbing into his lap.

              “Why not?”

              “Because… We aren’t ready to raise a child.”

              “Oh, the Governess’s will handle the baby once its born.” Pidge panicked.

              “I-I can’t.”

              “Of course, you can. Everything will be fine and handled for you, my dear.”

              “I don’t want a baby!” She covered her mouth the moment the words left her mouth.

              “What?” Lotor watched the panicking girl in the bed. He felt her forehead. “Don’t panic, its bad for your health.”

              Pidge hit Lotor off her.

              “Don’t touch me!” Lotor sighed and left her locked in her tiny room to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge threw up into the tiny bucket Lotor gave her. Lotor ignored everyone’s locked gazes as the Empress heaved into the bucket.

“It’s entirely normal for pregnant humans.” Lotor smiled waving off their concerns. “She’ll be fine. Right, Pidge?” Pidge took a deep breath as she finished heaving. She glanced weakly at Lotor and put on her best smile.

“Just as you say.” Pidge flinched as Lotor pat her head.

“Once you start showing we’ll make an announcement to the Empire.” He smiled made Pidge feel sick again. “I can’t wait to show you off.”

 

Months later the Paladins were watching the announcement.

Shiro felt guilty. They had just given Pidge up to Lotor back then. Then… She disappeared. And now she was on their screen.

She was noticeably paler than she had been. She looked sick. She looked like she had been beaten and bruised over and over again.

The most damning thing of the protective hand that flew to her stomach whenever Lotor touched her and the flinch.

Shiro saw red.

“I am proud to announce my darling Empress is with child.” Lotor’s voice rang. “The final signature on the treaty to bond the Voltron Coalition and the Galra Empire.”

Then it happened.

That spark in Pidge lit back up, if even for a moment.

“It’s a trap!” She shouted. Lotor froze. “Don’t believe him! He doesn’t want peace!” All the Soldiers and Guards behind them seemed as shocked as Lotor. “He’s just like Zarkon!” That snapped Lotor out of it.

He grabbed Pidge’s arm.

“I’m sorry, my wife’s a little under the weather. The pregnancy has been hard on her.”

“Let go of me, your purple piece of shit!”

The feed cut out.

 

The Paladin’s stood shocked.

“Pidge…” Allura clasped her hands over her mouth. Hunk audibly vomited. Lance and Keith were frozen in place.

Shiro’s fist clenched.

“Here’s the plan! We’re going to need Voltron.”

“Problem, we don’t have Pidge.” Keith prompted.

“We’re going to go get her. We’re saving her, that baby, and the Universe.” Shiro announced.

“I’ll contact the Rebels.” Allura announced.

“I’ll get the Blades.” Keith ran over to the communicators. Coran ran to help him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her back.” Lance smiled at Shiro. “She’s lasted this long, and she still has fight in her.”

“I’ll go get her code for hacking drones, it should help!” Hunk announced running to Pidge’s old room, knowing she would have left something.

“Shiro, how can I help?” Lance asked.

“… Contact Earth and then help Allura with the coalition, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Shiro said. “Hopefully Matt can forgive us for giving Pidge up so easily.”

“We didn’t know.” Lance comforted.

“But given who we were dealing with we should’ve.” Shiro sighed. He brought the recording of the feed and placed his flesh hand over the screen. “Don’t worry Pidge, we’re coming.”

 

Lotor glared at Pidge.

“Go ahead, hit me, beat me, I know you won’t. It would risk the health of the baby.” Pidge smirked. “Voltron will defeat you.”

“Only if they want you dead, my dear.” Lotor threatened. “Like me, they won’t risk you or the baby’s health. I have all the bargaining chips.” Pidge glared.

“You won’t kill me after everything you did to get me.”

“I can clone you and kill the clone. Make the Paladins believe your dead.” Lotor smirked.

“It won’t work.”

“Killing Shiro and replacing him with a clone worked. I think this plan will work just fine.” Pidge froze. Lotor’s smirk grew wider. “Guards! Take the Green Paladin to the labs. Tell the druids to work on a new Project Kuron.”

 

 

The Black Lion growled as it heard ‘Shiro’ venting. Deep inside the astral plain Shiro screamed.

“Pidge, no!” He screamed. “This is all that imposters fault!”

Black tried to calm him. She tried to reassure him that Pidge was alright.

Black wondered into Green’s hanger.

The mentioned Lion was pacing. Just as worried as Shiro.

Shiro used his connection with Pidge and Black to comfort Green.

“Well save her. Don’t worry, but I’ll need a body to protect her.” Both Lion’s purred, Black curling up around Green and settling the smaller Lion down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge tried her best to struggle against Lotor as he forced her under the fluid. The only thing keeping her alive under it being the oxygen mask. She scratched his arm trying to escape. He only laughed at her struggles occasionally. Her tears of fear only joined the liquid surrounding her.

              “Shhhh…” Lotor shushed gently, contrary to his actioned of keeping her pinned in the liquid. “Don’t struggle, it will only make things harder.” He signaled someone behind him and Pidge smelt some sweet gas.

              Her eyes felt heavy and it was getting harder and her limbs felt heavy. Slowly her screams for freedom died down and her limbs fell limp into the water causing a splash.

              “Good girl.” He smiled watching her sleep in the pod. Her naked body vulnerable to everyone in the room, yet untouchable to everyone but him. Bruises scattered across her skin like beautiful purple flowers and petals. Her stomach slightly round with his child. “I want her clone with as accurate of memory as possible. I want to see the fear in its eyes when I kill it in front of those paladins.” He lowered the cover of the capsule. Sealing it.

              He signaled oxygen to replace the gas once more. He patted the top of the capsule before leaving.

              “Tell me when the projects complete.”

 

 

              Meanwhile, at the castle, Shiro was struggling trying to figure out how to save Pidge from within the astral plane.

              “Any idea’s Black?” He got a disappointing growl in response. “I guess you have your hands full trying to cheer Green up huh?” An affirmative growl. “I know, tell Green I miss her too and I’m worried. But I will save her we just need a body for me even just temporary.”

              Suddenly the plane came alive, Shiro watched the visions from Green flash through the stars.

              “Rover? He’s still down there?”

 

              The plan was simple, talk to Blue to explain everything to Allura and have her transfer Shiro into Rover temporarily. Then use the clone to transport Shiro to Pidge and help her escape.

 

 

              Allura heard Blue calling for her from the bridge. She could have never been prepared for everything the Lion needed to tell to her.

              She believed Blue though. She went down into the bottom of the castle and retrieved Pidge favorite little Robot. She needed Hunk to fix it before she uploaded Shiro.

              But they had to save Pidge.


End file.
